Can you explain that?
by Brave Woodpecker
Summary: Kurt est curieux. Il l'est d'autant plus quand il s'ennuie. Blaine ne peut donc s'en prendre qu'à lui à présent. Il n'avait qu'à ne pas être en retard et son petit-ami ne serait jamais tombé sur ces choses aussi embarrassantes pour lui. Mais en même temps...est-ce qu'il doit vraiment se plaindre ? "Ce passe entre les épisodes 12 et 13 de la saison 5".


**Bien de bonjour les gens !**

Pour ceux et celles qui me connaissent déjà, j'étais jusqu'ici une auteure plus centrée sur les mangas. Ce sera donc mon premier OS publié dans un fandom avec un couple réel :)

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit écrit. Ce n'est certainement pas le dernier que je ferai sur ce couple car j'en suis véritablement tombée amoureuse ^^ Je suis en train d'écrire un long OS "The First Time" qui sera sans doute publié dans le mois d'avril et qui relatera, vous vous en doutez, ma version de la première fois de Kurt et Blaine.

J'ai pensé à écrire cet OS dès que j'ai vu l'épisode 16 de la saison 4 ^^

**Titre : Can you explain that...?**

**Auteure : Mangetsu 1023**

**Couple : Klaine**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas et malheureusement, Blaine et Kurt non plus :'(**

J'espère donc que vous saurez apprécier mon premier écrit sur ce couple !

* * *

Kurt attendait Blaine dans la chambre de ce dernier depuis maintenant quinze minutes. Son petit-ami était en retard. Ce qui n'était pas son habitude, et il commençait à s'ennuyer.

C'était la semaine d'au revoir au Glee Club, et tous ceux qui l'avaient quitté avaient fait le déplacement jusqu'à Lima.

Burt et Carole avaient proposé à Kurt de l'héberger, mais il avait préféré rester chez Blaine. C'était une très bonne occasion de passer du temps avec son fiancé.

Kurt sourit quand il pensa au fait que lui et Blaine étaient fiancés. Il se trouvait toujours trop jeune pour un tel engagement, mais était heureux d'être lié avec celui qu'il considérait comme son âme-sœur.

Blaine avait maintenant vingt minutes de retard. Le châtain se leva du lit où il était assis et commença à se balader dans la chambre afin de s'occuper l'esprit.

Tout était bien rangé et ordonné, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas de la part du brun.

Il sourit quand il vit les photos qui étaient posées sur la commode.

Il y en avait une de l'ancien Glee Club, et une de maintenant avec les nouveaux. Une photo de Blaine et Cooper, les deux frères avaient l'air plus proche que la dernière fois où il les avait vus, à son grand bonheur.

Celle qui attira le plus son attention fut la photo encadrée d'un très beau cadre argenté. Kurt pouvait reconnaître l'écriture de Blaine sur le haut du cadre. Il avait simplement écrit leurs deux prénoms et avait rajouté une flèche qui pointait vers le mot « Âmes-sœurs ».

Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de quand la photo avait été prise, mais ils étaient tous les deux enlacés dans un fauteuil, lui sur les genoux de Blaine, et se regardaient amoureusement.

Kurt se promit de demander à Blaine un exemplaire de cette photo pour la ramener avec lui à New York, mais fut soudain intéressé par un gros livre qui dépassait de la table de nuit.

Il fut véritablement très surpris quand il vit que c'était un album de photos qui lui était entièrement dédié.

-Il est complètement fou, lâcha-t-il dans un gloussement.

Il était vraiment très flatté et en même temps gêné que Blaine ait fabriqué une telle chose de ses propres mains, tant il lui manquait.

Il referma l'album et en le remettant en place, remarqua que la Muppet que le brun avait faite à son effigie était placée entre les coussins du lit.

Kurt tomba encore sur des tas de petites choses qui lui donnaient l'impression de tomber encore plus amoureux de Blaine au fur et à mesure qu'il les découvrait.

Il finit par revenir au point de départ et ouvrit un par un les tiroirs de la commode.

Le premier était rempli des produits capillaires qu'utilisait Blaine, et il y avait même un sèche cheveux. Le deuxième était pratiquement rempli à ras bord de nœuds papillons, ce qui fit beaucoup rire le châtain.

-Je le savais obsédé, mais à ce point…, dit-il pour lui-même.

Il faillit s'évanouir quand il découvrit ce que contenait le dernier tiroir. Deux boîtes de préservatifs étaient posées près de gels pour les massages et d'une énorme bouteille de lubrifiant.

Il savait que son petit-ami était quelqu'un de très organisé, mais là il en avait la preuve sous les yeux.

D'ailleurs, ces derniers s'arrondirent de surprise lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur un petit morceau de tissu rouge, innocemment plié.

Qu'est ce que foutait Blaine avec un string ?!

* * *

Blaine savait qu'il était en retard et il espérait que Kurt n'allait pas être trop en colère contre lui.

Il fallait dire que ce jour n'avait pas été des plus reposants pour lui. Il avait passé la journée à faire du shopping avec Tina et avait dû avoir affaire à un terrible dilemme quand il avait dû choisir entre le nœud papillon satiné gris et celui à carreaux rouge et noir.

Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de son retard et du fait que la batterie de son téléphone était vide, il en avait profité pour vite aller acheter l'écharpe aigue-marine qu'il avait repérée un peu plus tôt pour Kurt.

Il souhaitait ainsi distraire la colère de son fiancé assez longtemps pour avoir une chance d'y échapper.

Mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à tomber sur ce auquel il eut droit lorsqu'il passa la porte de sa chambre.

Kurt l'attendait, assis sur son lit les jambes croisées et le sourcil relevé en signe d'attente d'une explication.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir l'écharpe quand il remarqua que le premier tiroir de sa commode étai ouvert, et que Kurt tenait un morceau de tissu rouge dans sa main gauche.

-Je peux tout t'expliquer ! dit-il précipitamment.

Le châtain ne put se retenir et explosa de rire en voyant à quoi ressemblait son petit-ami qui était aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot.

Blaine fut sincèrement étonné de la réaction du châtain et s'approcha de lui, tentant de lui reprendre le sous-vêtement des mains.

-Hn, hn, dit Kurt malicieusement.

-Kuuurt ! S'il te plaît…c'est déjà assez gênant comme ça, bouda le brun.

-Enfin Blaine ! Tu sais, j'en avais un aussi avant.

Le bouclé prit une inspiration tremblante et déglutit alors que l'image d'un Kurt en string, allongé à sa merci sur son lit vint s'imposer à son esprit.

Kurt claqua des doigts devant ses yeux, s'amusant de l'effet qu'il pouvait provoquer à son fiancé.

-C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié que tu avais été chez les Chearleders. Nous sommes donc à égalité maintenant, soupira-t-il soulagé.

-Hn, hn…je ne crois pas Blaine Warbler.

Kurt lui fit un clin d'œil et pointa du doigt l'album qu'il avait reposé à sa place.

-Moi je n'ai pas d'album photos dédié à mon merveilleux petit-ami.

-Oh mon dieu ! Tu as vu ça aussi ?!

Blaine semblait sincèrement mortifié. Aussi Kurt se leva-t-il et rapprocha son corps du sien.

-Hey ! Tu n'as aucune raison d'être gêné. Je suis très flatté, et pour le reste…disons que je trouve ça très sexy, dit Kurt en se mordillant la lèvre.

L'attention de Blaine se porta sur cette dernière avant qu'il ne regarde à nouveau Kurt dans les yeux.

-C'est vrai ?

Le châtain hocha la tête.

-Je t'aime tellement, lâcha finalement Blaine avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt.

Le baiser gagna en passion et les deux jeunes hommes finirent rapidement par se retrouver l'un sur l'autre, couchés sur le lit.

Avant qu'ils se retrouvent dans une situation où ils seraient tous les deux beaucoup plus dénudés. Kurt s'écarta légèrement et lui dit d'une voix faussement sérieuse :

-Tu ne voudrais pas le mettre que je vois ce que ça donne sur toi ?

-Kuuuurt ! Se plaignit Blaine.

-Désolé ! C'était trop tentant, rigola-t-il.

Blaine se vengea en le chatouillant, puis ses mains descendirent de plus en plus bas…

Plus tard dans la soirée, il se promit de revenir en retard plus souvent si ça lui permettait de pouvoir avoir une partie de jambes en l'air aussi débridée avec son fiancé.

Oui, Blaine Anderson était fou. Mais le bon genre de folie. Il était follement amoureux de Kurt Hummel.

_Fin._

* * *

Voilà ! C'est court mais j'espère que ce texte aura su vous divertir :)

Je suis navrée pour les fautes et j'espère avoir très vite vos avis et de vos nouvelles si ce que vous avez lu vous a plu ; )


End file.
